Rowanstar
Rowanstar is a ginger tomRevealed in Faded Boundaries Allegiances with green eyesRevealed in Rowanstar's Faded Boundaries Reference Sheet. History Faded Boundaries When Ivypool and Jayfeather are touring ThunderClan territory with Silentpaw, they see a ShadowClan patrol consisting of Rowanstar, Tigerheart, Snowbird, and her apprentice Marshpaw. Rowanstar greets Ivypool and Jayfeather, and Ivypool dips her head respectfully and greets Rowwnstar, referring to him by name. Silentpaw is surprised that she has met ShadowClan's leader, and that he is participating on a border petrol, though he has only been leader since Blackstar died, which was shortly before Silentpaw was born. After Jayfeather introduces Silentpaw, Rowanstar asks in a surprised mew if she's Lionblaze's kit. Rowanstar congratulates Silentpaw on becoming an apprentice, though he doesn't try to hide his disdain. He takes his petrol and leaves. Silentpaw sarcastically comments that's he's a nice guy. When ShadowClan comes during the Gathering, Rowanstar breaks away from the rest of his Clan and bounds towards the Great Tree. A WindClan apprentice, Quickpaw, realizes that he's Rowanstar. Blazepaw thinks about what Silentpaw told him about Rowanstar. When it is Rowanstar's turn to announce, Blazepaw notices that his stature is tense and unwelcoming, and wonders if it has to do with Oakfur, who is sick and close to dying. Rowanstar announces that Pinenose has given birth to two kits, Graykit and Nightkit. He also announces that Tawnypelt's litter is expected by the next moon, and Dawnpelt's kits will be apprentices soon. Rowanstar says that ShadowClan has had good hunting, but that doesn't mean that they are willing to share it with any cat. He glares meaningfully at the crowd, and takes a step back. Blazepaw notices the hunch in his shoulders and the gray dappling his muzzle, and wonders if he's sick. When Mistystar announces ShadowClan has been stealing prey from RiverClan, Rowanstar says that his warriors haven't set a paw on his territory, and asks for proof. When Mistystar replies, Rowanstar lets out a snort and asks if a bit of fur and some old scents are her proof, and that could've been caused by anything. When Mkstystar asks if he thinks her warriors can:t detect prey-scent from tresspassing warriors, Rowanstar says that the stench of fish is leaving them confused, and asks if this is enough to break a season's worth of peace. When Bramblestar tries to break up the argumamt, Rowanstar hisses that he's just as bad as Firestar ever was. When Tawnypelt is kitting, Bramblestar says that Rowanstar is waiting for her in ShadowClan, and he'll be so happy to see her and the kits, and how healthy they are. After Tawnypelt dies, Dewfrost says she'll go to ShadowClan to take the kits and tell Rowanstar that Tawmypelt is dead. The Broken Shadow Coming soon Waning Moon Coming soon Trail of Ashes :At the StarClan meeting, Rowanstar and Tawnypelt become angry when Cinderfur questions the loyalty of their son Tigerstar. Rowanstar points out that while Tigerstar has made mistakes, he has learned from them, and will not abandon his Clan now. Kin Mate: :Tawnypelt: deceased (verified StarClan member) Sons: :Tigerstar: deceased (verified StarClan member) :Flametail: deceased (verified StarClan member) :Shadowstar: deceased (verified StarClan member) Daughters: :Dawnpelt: deceased (verified StarClan member) :Sunnyflower: alive (as of Silent Sacrifice) Father: :Stumpytail: deceased (residence unknown) Mother: :Dawncloud: deceased (verified StarClan member) Siblings: :Two unnamed kits: deceased (residences unknown) Uncles: :Cinderfur: deceased (verified StarClan member) :Mosspaw: deceased (verified StarClan member) :Volepaw: deceased (verified StarClan member) Trivia *Rowanstar was led to StarClan by TawnypeltRevealed in The Broken Shadow Chapter Eleven. Charart References Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Faded Boundaries Characters